


Tell Me a Story

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-23 concocts a series of fantasies involving other people that she wants her boyfriend, Wingbat, to help her bring to life. Featuring "guest appearances" from Gambit, Pixie, Nico Minoru, Domino, Psylocke, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Shadowcat, Colossus and Sabretooth. Commissioned by Wingbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story

“So, do you want to hear about how much of a slut I am?”

Under any other circumstances, the words would have sounded completely wrong coming out of the mouth of Laura Kinney--codename X-23--as she straddled the leg of her boyfriend, Christian Aangher--codename Wingbat. She had more respect for herself than that and didn't open lines of conversation with such vulgarity, but then, the lusty smile on her face as she ground against Chris's bare thigh wasn't exactly typical either. It was more forward and vulgar than she usually was, beginning to grind her slick mound against his knee and bite her lip as she leaned forward into his muscular body, fingers tracing gently and teasingly along the defined muscles in his chest as she looked up at him with the sort of lusty glare reserved for when she was four orgasms deep and consumed by need.

For a sentence that implied so many things, Christian smiled pretty widely at the thought, hands running down the curve of her back and to her taut rear as he leaned back against the headboard, soaking in the delicious and lurid sight of his girlfriend naked before him and eager to please, with her leanly-muscled frame pressed up against his and a hand trailing teasingly along his stomach and down to the thigh opposite the one she was grinding against. Her black hair fell past her shoulders, silken and shifting as she smiled up at him.

“Of course I would,” he replied as her lips pressed into his chest, bearing a few playful kisses down upon him as she got into her role perfectly. Where she was long and lean, Christian proved even longer, with broader shoulders and a decent amount of muscle, the product of keeping in shape in the absence of the strength or invincibility powers the luckier of his teammates got, though considering that the most beautiful girl in the Jean Grey School was grinding against his thigh, his luck certainly didn't seem too bad either. “Tell me all about the things you've done, Laura.”

X-23 spoke in a very proper manner, having learned to speak largely in a vacuum by books alone, which didn't usually make for a thrilling breed of dirty talk. But they'd discovered that the matter-of-fact way she laid things out made descriptions of sexual encounters that never happened absolutely exhilarating, so plainly confessed, as if fucking her way through the rest of their team was just a thing that happened and didn't mean much. It made for incredible dirty talk, especially with Chris's over-active imagination letting him paint the vivid pictures of the girl he loved slutting it up, something he never would have wanted in real life, and due to her eyes only being for him would most certainly never happen, but which formed incredible images to fuck to.

“Well,” she said, drawing the word out a little as her hand slid down his chest to grip his cock, which at the mere sight of her shedding her incredibly tight leather pants had already grown to full mast, and throbbed appreciatively as she touched it. “There is the time I gave Gambit a handjob in the courtyard.” She chewed on her lip, giving slow, steady strokes to her boyfriend's dick as she stared at him lustily, fully committed to their game and to making the most of the idea. “It was pretty busy everywhere, but he was insistent, so I slid my hand down and stroked him with everyone around.”

_“C'est parfait, mon chérie,” Gambit said, accent thicker than ever as Laura's hand snaked down his pants. His own leather pants almost rivaled hers in tightness, and the thick, swollen bulge they hid was too delicious for her to resist. She held tightly onto it, pumping her firm grip as much as she could in the confined space of his pants. The sick thrill of doing this in the rather busy courtyard was risky enough; neither of them thought whipping it out to be a risk they wanted to take. Not that her soft hand, contrasting with the strength she put into holding his shaft, wasn't enough for the Cajun thief to enjoy himself just fine._

_She blocked the sight with her body, pressing it up to his as they kissed, knowing that while a handjob in public was going to get them both in trouble, kissing would at worst raise a few eyebrows. By and large, the romantic drama commonplace at the school since shortly after its inception ensured that nobody ever asked when they saw two people kissing out of nowhere, a cynical way to view their schoolmates, friends, and fellow mutants, but X-23 took eager advantage of that unspoken rule._

As she pumped his cock, she lost herself in his lips, their kiss hungry and fueled by the arousal of the idea that she would give Remy a handjob, as bizarre a point of interest as it was. Wingbat wondered if his girlfriend was imagining it as well, if these were secret fantasies and thrills being drudged up with people she'd at least considered before, or if she was coming up with these for his sake. At the very least, the fact her mind immediately went to public sex intrigued him; he'd have to inquire further about the matter at some point after they were done. He made a mental note of that. It wasn't fair if imaginary Gambit was getting action from his girlfriend that he wanted a piece of.

“He started to grab my ass and get even more obvious,” she continued, keeping her pace slowly with Christian's cock, since it was just the beginning, a little foreplay to get him riled up and give her time to come up with something better. Notably, she felt his hand reach down to mirror the description she was giving, kneading the round cheeks and making her shiver a little from the sudden anal attention. “He has the mind of a teenager, and started to whisper things into my ear and slap it. I'm lucky that even if my friends heard about it, they wouldn't do anything, since they already know I'm a slut.”

“They do?” Chris asked, hands kneading a little harder, a quick and playful swat to one of the bare cheeks making it bounce a little, and oh how he wished he could be behind her to see that. Not that there was a part of her he didn't adore unconditionally, but her ass was magnificent, and he would gladly fixate on it if given the chance for days on end. “How did that happen?”

“I never told you about my first time with another girl?” she asked, coy and smiling wide as she watched her boyfriend's face light up. Her hand lifted up off of Wingbat's cock as she leaned back, lying on the bed with her legs spread in open invitation toward her slick snatch. “It was when Pixie and I were roommates in San Francisco. Armour was there too, but she was getting groceries at the time. The other two would walk around the apartment naked sometimes because we were all girls and there was 'nothing to be surprised by'. So one day, I began to do it myself after a shower, and that was when Pixie sat between my legs and started telling me how beautiful I was.”

_Soft, gentle hands ran along Laura's firm thighs as Megan leaned forward to plant little kisses against the black-haired girl's firm abs. “It's okay if you're nervous,” Pixie said gently, looking up with wide eyes, appreciative of the lean goddess laid out on the couch before her. “I was too, the first time I was with a girl. But we're friends, and you can trust me to know exactly how to make you feel amazing.” Her kisses trailed downward, brushing against the soft, sensitive, puffy pussy lips of her inexperienced roommate. On that first kiss, all the apprehension seemed to vanish, X-23 threading her fingers through the mess of pink hair atop Pixie's head and urging her face harder between her thighs._

Her grip on Christian's short, dark hair was firm, as her boyfriend took quick, eager licks against her folds, lapping up her sweet quim as it leaked out. “Nobody had ever gone down on me like that before,” she continued with her story, though moans began to rise in her voice, tilting upward and colouring the story with more passion than her voice usually had. “Especially when she shifted all of her focus to my clitoris and fingered me.” She tried not to smile too wide, knowing that her boyfriend's intention to replicate some element of the fantasies she laid out would ensure that he followed suit, greedily urging him toward her favorite part of getting head from him. Just because she was the one making up wank fantasies for him didn't mean she couldn't get a little playfully greedy either.

As expected, his licks trailed up higher each time, until he was exclusively focusing on her sensitive nub, assailing the bundle of pure nerves with quick laps and kisses as a single digit crept into her soaked pussy, wriggling about and starting her off slow, knowing they were bound to get much, much more intense as their little game went on, but seeing no reason to throw themselves headlong into physical, writhing exhaustion quite so early. Not that he didn't enjoy the beginnings of that writhing as he began to suck on her clit, hips pressing up against that pumping digit eagerly, her desires clear. “And then what happened?” he asked softly into her folds.

_Pixie's touch was like gossamer as it found its way to one of her hardened pink nipples, tugging and pinching very gently on it with perfect control of her own strength. While her thumb and forefinger tended to it, the others pressed into the flesh of her modest breasts, pressing down and kneading, rubbing the flesh there eagerly. Her expert touch had the usually quiet, in-drawn girl moaning, writhing eagerly on the bed and opening up to her in ways she hadn't expected to. “Do you like it?” she purred, breaking away from her clit to trail her tongue up along her tightened abs again before drifting back down._

_X-23 surprised the fairy-like girl with just how much she was throwing herself into the pleasure, accepting and rolling with it vocally. Her change was night-and-day, gasping and rolling her head. “Yes!” she cried. “This feels incredible!” While she had never acted upon any impulses toward another girl before, this seemed like a life-changing moment, one of acceptance as to who she was, wrapped up in the hopes that because they were roommates, this newfound thrill could linger, a regular occurrence in their apartment. Maybe even with Armour, if she were so inclined._

“It was an incredible night,” she moaned as Chris's eager lips finally pulled up from her folds. “Armour did indeed join us before long, which is why they know just how far my appetites run. But that's a lot of stories I'll save for another time. Can you please get the dildo from the bedside drawer?” She writhed in the lingering sensations of his wonderful technique; imaginary Pixie was good, but she paled in comparison to the real, tangible skills of Chris, who was incredibly skilled at the art of cunnilingus, having spent many nights with Laura riding his face and grasping needily at her breasts.

A little confused but very eager to find out where she was going with it, Chris reached for the bedside table, pulling the middle drawer out and retrieving a vibrating dildo. It helped Laura through nights where he was away or too exhausted from training to be much use to her, which was rare given the way her touch seemed to light him up, but it did happen. But its main use was in giving her something to use on her pussy during anal sex, which was an almost nightly indulgence for the hormone-driven couple.

“Do not turn it on,” she noted, catching Christian' thumb moving down toward the switch, intent on turning the vibrator on before he used it for whatever she had in mind. “I told you about what happened with Arcade, right? Well, I may have left out what happened when I met up with Nico Minoru again a few months later.”

_The Japanese witch was incredibly handsy with X-23, upon her hungrily in an instant. One hand gripped the dildo tightly, moving it quickly in and out of the clone as she clasped her lips around one of her breasts, suckling firmly on it, the other receiving a solid kneading from her free hand. Black lipstick and hickeys dotted Laura's neck, and as Nico lifted up her lips, strands of saliva quivering and connecting her mouth to the pink nipple before her, she saw that more of the goth's lipstick had rubbed off on her breast, which was soon given some eager licks._

_“Sorry if you were expecting me to have a tongue ring,” Nico said, getting a little snarky with her fling, covering up what had ultimately been the reuniting of two people turned friends by tragedy. This was a good way to pull away from that and into something else entirely, and she took comfort in Laura's presence, in her touch and her beauty. Together, they were turning it into something better, something satisfying and distracting. “I know that's the cliche about goths, and from experience I can tell you that when someone with a tongue ring goes down on you, you see stars, but I don't have the courage to get it done. I feel like I'd always play with it at bad times.”_

Wingbat kept the pace perfectly with her fantasy, doing as he was 'told' what 'Nico' did without missing a beat. His body was flush against hers, cock resting against her thigh in what was most certainly not an accurate recreation of the story, but given the way she moved as he licked and kneaded her breasts, pumping the sex toy steadily into her increasingly wetter and wetter pussy, her leg rubbing against his shaft simply as a side-effect of her motion, she didn't mind inaccuracy too much to be bothered by it. In some odd way, there was a nice little benefit beneath their game. Laura didn't always find asserting herself easy, even with Chris, even in terms of what her desires were; he could intuit them rather easily after so long being with her and knowing her so well, but the framing of her desires within these stories was a nice way to, without having to struggle or push herself, guide her boyfriend

“I did not know that lipstick could rub off so much on a body until then.” Nobody would consider Laura a girl of vivid and wild imagination, but she certainly felt like one as she wracked her brain for somewhere new to take it, someone else to tell a story about. She wanted to escalate above all else, not only setting the pace of their night but also matching the swelling arousal within her, the desire to make it bigger and badder every time. Not to mention, the lewder she got, the more Christian seemed to get into it and play along. “At least Domino and Psylocke had the courtesy to seal their lipstick when they gave me their 'private lesson'.”

Wingbat continued working the dildo steadily in and out of her as she changed to another scene, because even if he probably should have stopped, she'd taken to gripping his shoulder, tightening it in time with the pumps of the toy, a minor little note that aroused him too much to abandon. “During your time in X-Force?” he asked, feeding her little bits of information as his lips came up from her nipple once again, tongue slithering against her pink nub as he let her think, receiving a nod in return. “I never knew you were so easy; didn't you hate Domino?” It was fascinating, watching her mind drift into all these different places, whether they had little admissions of attraction or fantasy within them or not.

“I certainly did not trust her when she joined, but she and Psylocke helped set me straight together. Domino had a vibrating strap-on that she put me on all fours for. Psylocke acted just as dominant as Domino did, but she was also supportive. She would tell me I could trust Domino. It seemed like she was waiting for her own turn with me in the meantime.”

Helping to ease Laura from her back onto all fours, Christian turned the vibrator on, listening eagerly to her threesome fantasy to get an idea of how to approach matters; usually when he saw that gorgeous ass up high like it was he wanted to sink other, fleshier things into her, but he patiently waited for her extrapolated setup, to see where she went with this. It was a great combination, her threadbare descriptions paired with his vivid images, painting the scenes and the details and the passion where she acted like fucking her way through every mutant she could get into a room alone with was completely normal to casually discuss.

_“You're doing great, darling,” Psylocke said, caressing X-23's chin and running fingers through her hair as the clone of Wolverine lay on all fours, receiving a furious rear pounding by Domino, who clearly had something to prove. She had her hands dug tight into the firm flesh of her ass cheeks, plunging her vibrating strap-on deep into her with every thrust. And oh, how powerful her thrusts were. “Neena is much nicer once you get to know her, I promise.” Despite her reassurances, the psychic mutant was quick to plug her open mouth, freely loosing a flurry of intense moans, with two fingers, tugging sharply on her hair and telling her to suck on them._

_A cry of sweet pain was the last sound she made, hips jutting back into Domino's lap as the roughness she received from the two older women excited her more than anything else. She wrapped her lips tightly around the fingers, sucking on them lewdly, wet and noisy and making a show of her production, as Domino proved herself far better with a strap-on than any other girl she'd known. Every hard slam of the rapidly shaking fake cock into her gripping, needy pussy seemed to hit her just right, pressing against her g-spot and finding sensitive little stretches of inner walls nobody else ever seemed to get to. “Looks like I'm fucking you just right,” Domino noted cockily. “Must be my natural good luck.”_

_“You do have a habit of getting people off rather fast,” Betsy noted, sharing a smile with her teammate that communicated a clear history between the two, fond memories of nights spent in each others' embrace. Laura may have been between them now, but it was far from the first time the two were involved in lewd acts together._

As much as he adored the selfless focus on Laura, Christian was beginning to find his resolve lowering as the girl sucked on his fingers, moaning around them as he rapidly fucked her with the dildo, now on the highest setting and doing its best to replicate the frantic fucking being described to him. Her lips parted, pulling away from the digits to share more information about the scene running through her head before pressing forward and sucking them back down. They were glistening with saliva, her mouth wet in the overbearing way it got whenever she was incredibly turned on; it made blowjobs incredible, but he supposed there was reason to hold off on those, as nothing would put a damper on the ability to paint a scene quite like having her mouth too full of cock to continue the story.

“Psylocke would tell me kindly that I was doing a good job, but then she would pull on my hair only a few seconds later.” She went back in on his fingers, sucking louder on them, knowing she was riling him up; she could see his cock twitching in the corner of her sight, thick and long and dripping pre-cum, and it took a lot of resolve not to change story immediately so that she could hop on top of it, but she was committed to this little tease, knowing he'd fuck her harder for it. Bobbing her head along them, moaning and rolling her eyes back, doing everything she could to simulate fellation and get her boyfriend ready to pound her raw, which seemed to be the only way for this game to end. It helped that she was drawing closer and closer to impending, crushing release. “At least she was nice about it. Domino wanted my trust, and the only way she seemed to think she would get it was by being rough with me and calling me a slut.”

“That's because you totally are,” Chris snickered, letting go of the vibrator for a moment, leaving it buzzing and buried halfway into her pussy, as he reached up to give her bouncing rear a hard, jiggle-inducing slap before resuming the pumping. The spank made her moan around his digits, the saliva in her mouth helping to vibrate them, turn the odd pleasure even hotter.

_“I was bred to be the perfect weapon,” Domino sneered, slapping and kneading at the round ass bouncing in front of her, “But it looks like you were bred to be the perfect whore.” The two had more of a past in common than they were on good enough terms to share and realize, but it seemed like a very distant thought as the relentless hammering of Laura's snatch made her drip more and more, getting needier, pressing back into her lap and moaning around Betsy's pumping digits in a way that only seemed to confirm that she was indeed the perfect whore, bred to be or not._

_Betsy stroked X-23's pretty face, caressing her cheek and smiling before tugging again on her hair to the sweet sounds of another ragged moan. “We probably didn't even need to fuck her first,” she noted. “We could have just taken turns sitting on her face and let her get used to our scents.” She smiled, using the dual leverages of the pull on her scalp and the fingers in her mouth to make her head tilt high up and face Betsy, who looked even more imposing from down low, her toned body statuesque and frightening. “That's the best way to train a feral slut to like you, after all. I know this is to get her to trust you, Neena, but you don't mind if I have the first ride of this pretty face, do you?”_

Chris was in shock at how vulgar this was getting, the dirty and filthy words put into Psylocke's mouth, filtered through his mind to be heard in her voice, accent and all. “I knew you loved sex, but I never knew you were such a slut,” he remarked, giving her ass another slap. While he knew she wasn't, playing pretend on the matter was getting him all sorts of worked up. “Have you just fucked everybody?”

“Well,” she said, once again drawing the words out. “Not everyone, necessarily. But a lot of people. More than I can probably count.” Her head was getting dizzy, thoughts drifting only to her arousal, to the dripping mess of quim forming a small puddle on the bed and to how much she wanted to get off. “Like that time where,” she drew out 'where' again, clearly stalling, wracking her mind for a name and a location and just something. Anything. “Where Nightcrawler fucked me in a classroom.”

“I'm listening,” Wingbat said, voice suddenly much more engaged; as incredible as the stories of his girlfriend's adventures into bisexuality and increasingly rough gay sex were, something involving her getting fucked was much more in his wheelhouse where replicating the results was concerned. He withdrew the toy from her, turning it off and dropping it down carelessly onto the bed. Not even bothering to wipe the saliva off his fingers onto the bed somewhere, he got eagerly behind her, waiting for what would come next.

“I have always wanted to have sex in a classroom,” she began. It was true; that was most certainly an interest of hers, though not one she had ever pursued quite the way she claimed. “But as you know, they're locked. Nightcrawler was able to teleport around that and get us into an empty room after class hours, and it was interesting to find out what being fucked by someone fuzzy felt like.”

_Kurt bent Laura over the desk as her hands went down to her pants, slipping them off and letting her black thong go with it to reveal a round ass and a pussy already dripping just from the anticipation of what they were about to do. Intent on flaunting his flexibility, Nightcrawler braced the side of the desk she was over with his three-pronged feet, using the unconventional grip for leverage as he sank his thick, dark blue cock deep into her, fulfilling the need and emptiness she'd been wrestling with, giving her the naughty classroom fucking she'd been curious about ever since she first arrived at the school._

_His hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her back, but rather than using a firm grip to keep them together, he coiled his tail around her hands, working as a makeshift set of bindings. It kept his hands free to grope her plump rear and tug on her hair, keeping her head pulled back. “Scream for me, mein liebchen,” he said firmly as he fucked down into her, his fur rubbing against her ass with every push forward into her hot, clenching snatch._

“So I screamed for him.” It was difficult to keep her steady, plain tone going once Christian's cock was buried inside of her. There may not have been a desk, and he couldn't rely on odd posture, acrobatics, and weird feet to fuck her from a bizarre angle, but there were few things in the bedroom he excelled at as well as fucking her from behind, and her already worked-up pussy was in for an amazing treat she could barely keep steady through. “I screamed loud. I told him to fuck me and that while I can not speak German that as long as he made me climax that he could call me whatever he wanted.”

Without a tail, Wingbat had to rely on his hand to hold hers behind her back, not wanting to retrieve the handcuffs, to interrupt the satiation of finally burying his aching cock into the one place he knew would soothe its need for release better than anything else. His other hand gladly tugged at her hair, keeping her head tilted back to replicate the scene in his mind as much as possible, leaving her looking up at the ceiling of their bedroom as she continued to weave the tale before them, both drawing closer to release and wanting nothing more than to accept it rather than push away or delay it. There was no earthly reason to deny what was coming, especially given the ease with which the couple went several rounds without stopping.

_A marvel of flexibility certainly owing to his previous life as a circus acrobat, Nightcrawler took eager advantage of his abilities to fuck her unconventionally, hard and from a bizarre angle that ensured a little extra pressure against her g-spot, but no less of an intense and thoroughly satisfying, ball-slappingly hard fuck than she was used to. The rhythmic pounding of his sack against her thighs helped allay the way his fur muted the noise of flesh-on-flesh that usually accompanied her pussy getting ravaged, though the moans and sloppy noises of his thrusts were still there. Not that she would be able to hear much anyway, as he encouraged her onward with her cries and screams, mostly in English but occasionally slipping German terms of endearment in for good measure._

“Oh, fuck,” she moaned, pressing her face into the pillows. “It feels so good! F-felt! It felt so good.” X-23's resolve and concentration were slipping right before their eyes, but she hardly cared, pressing back onto her boyfriend's cock as her orgasm approached rapidly. She was making a big wet mess on the bed, but they were used to that, and in fact getting at least a little messy was a great time altogether. Her arms struggled on pure instinct, not hard enough to break his grip but enough to feel his fingers dig tighter into her flesh to keep her in position as he used the leverage of her hair to help pound harder into her.

“What happened next?” he asked, breath heavy as he pitched forward. He was only seconds away from cumming too, moving on to a simultaneous release, and now more than ever he seemed invested in what was happening, in hearing more of her slutty fabrications. He wanted to know where they went next, how filthy they could get, how dirty Laura was deep down of her own volition. “What happened next?” he repeated, even louder as he slammed his hips against her jiggling rear one last time, moaning loudly as his cock throbbed within her slick walls and he emptied himself.

The rush of warmth flooding into her primed and perfect pussy made Laura scream the first thing that came to mind as blinding light washed upon her as well. “Cyclops walked in!” she full-on screamed. She'd been trying to tease Christian the whole time, but it was clear that all the attention from his lips and the toy and the hand had gotten her too worked up by the time his cock was inside of her, because she was the one losing herself. Her toes curled as she gushed onto the bed, squirting clear, sweet quim down onto the wet patch as she howled and panted and wailed. “I was being so loud that Cyclops walked in on us fucking!” She was so eager to tell him, so ragged and loud, that he had to wonder if she was trying to get anybody else to hear.

Slumped forward against the headboard, Laura took a minute to recover, to gather herself and formulate another story in more vivid detail as her mind buzzed in the afterglow, thighs pressed tight together as Wingbat's cum began to leak out of her. Chris sat down behind her, panting as well, arms slung back over the footboard as he too tried to steady his breaths in anticipation of the next go. As much as he adored going hard and fast again and again until the sun went up, some short breaks were nice, just to help keep their energy up and avoid getting too sore in the morning. Especially for Chris, who didn't have a healing factor on his side.

Once X-23 was intact once more, she turned around and began to crawl forward on the bed, parting her boyfriend's legs and giving him bedroom eyes as her head sank low. “Now then, Cyclops. He discovered what we were doing, and as we both got dressed he screamed at us a lot. Mostly at Nightcrawler, who he said should 'know better'. I was the one that got detention, though. The next afternoon, in his office. I thought it would be boring and that I would mostly just get chastised, but Cyclops wasn't the only person in his office.”

_“We are very disappointed in you,” Emma Frost said. Despite being Cyclops's wife, it was rather strange she could be present for her detention, with Scott sitting off the side of his desk, nodding in agreement with his lover's chastising. “This school is meant for the furthering of your talents, not the squandering of them. Kurt is a teacher, yes, but your misuse of your abilities must be punished, and I will personally see to it that you use your talents productively.”_

_“What are you talking about?” X-23 asked, sitting in the chair even more confused after Emma began talking than before; she hadn't used her claws or her healing factor in any way with Kurt. While she could--and often did--enjoy a little roughness or taking something she absolutely could not comfortably fit into herself knowing she could heal anyway, there had been none of that going on. “What talents was I misusing?”_

_“Your sluttiness,” was the icy woman's response, standing up urging X-23 to do the same. “I have heard from Betsy what you're capable of, and there is no reason for you to be misusing them on the school grounds with everybody; don't think I don't know what you do in your free time. I don't have to be a mindreader to hear all the rumours about what you do. But that's okay; Scott and I are going to become your private tutors on the matter. We will go easy on you at first, but our lessons will not always be so gentle.”_

“That doesn't sound like a very bad detention,” Chris remarked, staring at the girl who lay on her stomach between his spread legs, not going for anything yet, just sitting there, staring up at him past his completely rigid and slick cock. “I wish I could get off with light punishments like that.” He knew she had something in mind, but it was hard to tell exactly what.

“It was most certainly not a light punishment,” she retorted, a small smile creeping across her lips as the final element of the scene finally hit her, the puzzle piece she needed to complete the fantasy. “Professor Frost has a very interesting idea of what constitutes 'easy'.”

_Pants were shed rather quickly between all the involved parties. Scott leaned off of the desk a little, lying back as, with a handful of soft black hair, Emma shoved the student's face directly into her husband's ass, instructing her to lick as the other hand came down repeatedly upon her ass. Nobody had ever properly spanked her before. They'd slapped her ass, sure, but this was principled, steady, a solid rhythm to it and the feeling she was being punished. Emma was a cruel mistress, skilled at domination, and she was teaching Laura how a real master handled things._

_X-23 had never eaten ass before. Other people had done it to her, certainly, but her ass was always the one being worshiped, leaving her a little out of her element as the steady strikes to her bouncing rear kept her head light and her slick thighs rubbing together. She did her best to apply what she'd felt, what she liked most, into her approach to rimming Cyclops, broad and flat strokes lapping at his hole, while her nose rubbed into his balls and a hand pumped rapidly along his shaft._

Laura shifted between furthering the scene and licking Chris's ass, leaving saliva all over, making loud, wet kisses against his pucker as she pumped his cock furiously, hand sliding along the wet shaft with ease. Her nose rubbing against his sack meant that she could smell almost nothing but his scent. Clean, given the shower he'd taken before retiring to bed with her for the night, but unmistakably him, tinged with lust and her own juices to form an intoxicating aroma as he tugged on her hair in kind, not wanting to lean over her body to spank her along with fantasy Emma, content instead on remaining back against the footboard and enjoying his rimjob.

“So that's where you learned to do it,” he said with a smirk, using the hold on her hair to press her face into it harder, pulling back only when she stopped entirely, usually the signal to pull her head up and listen to more of the story. Usually, she only brought out rimming when she wanted some in return, which had him excited because of the inevitability of anal inherent in that implication. “Mmm, you like eating ass, don't you Laura?” he asked as her tongue stopped slithering against his pucker, leading to her face being pulled back up, lidded eyes looking at him as she continued to stroke his cock steadily, growing faster and faster as impatience began to set in.

“Yes,” she moaned, biting her lip before snapping forward to lick a bead of pre from her boyfriend's tip. “I am a little bit of an anal slut, I think. At least, that is what Shadowcat told me.” She released Wingbat's cock and sat up on her feet, smiling as she wiped away the saliva that had gathered on her face. “I guess you'll want to hear about that one, next?”

Eager to see where it went, Christian nodded. “Please. What did Shadowcat do to you?”

“Shadowcat and Colossus,” she corrected, a snap-instinct addition to the scene, adding a cock to it so that she could easily segue into anal. “Colossus was there, too.”

“Oh, my bad. What did Shadowcat and Colossus do to you?”

With a sultry smile, Laura slipped once again onto all fours. “Shadowcat told me that she and Colossus had wanted to share me for some time. Word of my behavior was common knowledge in the school by then, and it wasn't the only offer I got, but it was definitely one of the most memorable ones I took up.”

Christian snickered, reaching forward and giving his girlfriend's ass a hard, loud slap. “You turned down offers?” he asked sarcastically, playing into the game, fully committed to the fantasy that his girlfriend was slutting her way through the mutant population. The game had reached its peak hotness, as far as he was concerned.

“Only a few,” she cooed, wiggling her rear harder, begging for another strike her boyfriend gladly provided.

_Kitty had always wanted another girl to share her boyfriend with, someone who could lean against her and lose herself as Colossus fucked their ass--the couple shared an incredibly deep-running anal kink together--but unfortunately his size was too much of an obstacle. Even Kitty had to train up to be able to take the Russian's incredible size. But Laura was a unique case, her healing factor and physical conditioning meaning that despite her slight frame she could handle quite a lot of girth and punishment without issue, a slight bit of a joy for sexual pain being the cherry on top._

_The burly Russian knelt off to the side, stroking his cock--which X-23's eyes confirmed was indeed a specimen all itself--to the sight of his girlfriend preparing the guest in their bed. Shadowcat had Laura's cheeks pried apart with a solid grip, exposing the wrinkled pink hole to her tongue, which she gladly lapped at and kissed. “I know you probably don't need much preparation, but rimming the girl before Piotr fucks her is a big part of the fantasy, so I hope you don't mind.”_

_“I would have no reason to mind,” Laura responded, moaning as she felt the brunette's skilled tongue slithering its way slowly into her ass hole, smearing saliva along her inner walls, hands gripping and kneading her rear tightly. Kitty wasn't the strongest or biggest of the X-Men, not even training for strength much like many did, meaning her grip was the closest she'd had to a 'normal' pair of hands fondling her ass in quite some time, fingers pressing tight into her flesh, but not exceptionally so. It was a welcome change, a brief flash of sanity before she was bound to be split open by a muscular Russian man who could turn into metal._

Laura's hips wiggled as Christian smiled, tongue lapping at her hole just the way she described fantasy Shadowcat's doing. There was nothing particularly odd or adventurous about how she detailed herself being rimmed, which was fine by Chris. A nice soft bit, falling easier into routine as he was torn between the actual sight of her gorgeous rear before him and the way her back arched from the wonderful tonguework he reliably treated her with, and the mental image of Shadowcat in his place, letting him be a close, cock-stroking observer to the incredible sight.

“Colossus looked on the entire time. He probably did not even blink once. Every so often Kitty would stop to look back at her boyfriend and ask him if he was enjoying the sight. He would nod or grunt, sometimes giving a one-word reply. But I could see the way he touched himself and I knew he was enjoying the sight. I was enjoying it too. Most of the time I was looking at his penis more than at him.”

“How big was he?” Chris asked, curious and smiling. There seemed little reason to be envious of the illusion, because he had his tricks up his sleeve.

“Big.” Her gasping moan relayed the size where her word itself didn't, head dropping forward as she pressed back into his face, his tongue hitting her just right in the second she was about to speak, inducing her ragged reaction where she'd meant to speak plainly about it, but it worked out well to her benefit, given the way his fingers dug in harder as his tongue pumped into her tight ass with clear intentions.

_Kitty's kisses dotted across the round and perfect ass before her as her fingers began to work, two solid digits lubed up with Laura's own nectar steadily working her rear over, scissoring and stretching her out a little in preparation for what was to come. Adoring licks across her cheek and whispered compliments into her flesh about how wonderful her ass was made Laura blush, writhing against the fingers as anticipation welled inside of her. She couldn't wait for Colossus to tear her open, but in the meanwhile Shadowcat was giving incredible treatment to her rear, and she couldn't argue with that, either._

_Finally, Shadowcat pulled the fingers away, looking to her human wall of a boyfriend and smiling. “She's all yours,” she said happily, slipping around Laura, pressing a kiss to her lips and slapping her ass one last time. “Fuck her really hard for me, okay?” Colossus had been waiting for the waiting, and in so little time that it took X-23 by surprise, Piotr had his powerful hands on her cheeks and his swollen, unbelievably thick cock pressing to her prepared hole. But no amount of preparation in the world could have prepared her for the monster sinking into her._

“How big was he?” Christian repeated, buried balls-deep into his girlfriend's ass, waiting for her answer. Not that he was jealous of this imaginary Colossus, but he wanted to test her clear size queen leanings, knowing damn well where she was going with this scene and eager to play along. “Because I can match it.” A hard slap to her ass jostled her from her silence. “You like big cocks pounding your ass, don't you?”

“Yes!” she cried out, receiving another slap for good measure that made her head roll back.

“Then tell me when I'm as big as he was.” Closing his eyes, Christian activated his mutant power; control over his size. He grew very slowly, steadily, a bit of fine control allowing him to increase over time. The most noticeable effect it had was on his cock, growing longer and thicker, very slowly stretching her already incredibly tight anal walls around his dick. She drew a sharp breath as the tightness, the slight pain, ran through her. Intoxicating and sweet.

“More,” she purred, biting her lip as she crawled forward until she was against the headboard, slumped and nuzzling against the stand-in for Shadowcat. “Bigger!” She gripped the headboard hard, writhing in ecstasy as the rare treat of Wingbat's powers thrilled her. In a show of restraint they kept it from being an everynight occurence, but when it did come into the equation, it was amazing. “T-there!” she cried out at long last.

By the time she had called out, Christian was almost a foot taller, everything proportionally that much bigger, which meant an extra inch of length on his cock and considerably more girth. But he didn't want to just meet the expectations, he wanted to exceed them, going up until he was a full foot and an inch taller, rounding out at seven feet as his larger hand came down to slap her entire massive cheek. “And now who's the biggest?”

“You are!” she screamed out in bliss, pressing back needily against him. “You are the biggest, Christian.”

“And even if you're a big slut, who owns your ass?” Slap. Slap slap.

“You do!”

“Damn right,” he snickered. If she was going to pretend to be a slut and clearly enjoy the little game, then he was going to thoroughly enjoy acting like she was one, treating her like one, but most importantly letting her know that she was his slut. “Now then, continue, please.”

_“You are tight,” Piotr said, and the only thing thicker than his Russian accent was his dick. With a grunt of effort he pulled back, leaving her now gaped ass feeling hollow, only to shake her to the bone as he slammed back into her ass. “But I can change that.” It certainly seemed his goal as he began to thrust, taking full advantage of X-23's regenerative abilities and endurance to fuck her with uncaged abandon._

_“He likes you,” Kitty noted as Laura slumped against her, the clone whimpering and gasping, sloppily trying to stick fingers into the Jewish mutant. “I've spent a long time training with increasingly larger toys to be able to take him, but he still thinks I'm delicate. But he knows you're not, and I don't think he's going to pull any punches with you. You're in for the fuck of a lifetime, Laura!” Her thighs tightened around the pumping fingers in her pussy, making her moan and roll her head back with far less need and ecstasy than the writhing girl against her. For too long all she'd wanted was someone to writhe in nirvana against her, to get fucked by her boyfriend and use Kitty as a way to stay upright, finding it so hot when girls ground against her and lost themselves. “Harder, Piotr!”_

Consumed by feverish lust, Laura was trying to make it seem as intense and high-stakes as possible to urge her boyfriend into fucking her as hard as he could. She was indeed being torn open, but in the best possible ways, ways that had her pressing back into his lap needily. In terms of things to build up to with concocted stories, she could do much worse than this. In fact, she could think of few things better! “He said, 'Da' and gripped my ass even tighter.” Despite the bliss running through her, she still found the composure within her to speak, even if there was nothing plain or casual about how she was speaking now, moans and screams tinging her bland descriptions of the rough, earth-shattering threesome. “And then he somehow started to fuck me faster.”

It all seemed like healthy competition; Christian was driven not by jealousy or the fear she lusted for Colossus's colossal penis, but by the desire to fulfill her fantasy, her desires for being anally ravaged by a larger version of his own cock, the only one she ever wanted or needed. Secure in that knowledge, he put his all into giving her everything she wanted, even if she asked for it in such a roundabout way.

Anal was most certainly not a one-way street for the couple where pleasure was concerned, as evidenced by the way Laura's second orgasm of the night crashed into her while she was completely unaware. A sudden scream, a grip of the bedpost as on shocked instinct her claws jutted halfway out, and a sudden clenching of her stretched anal walls around his cock were Christian's only hints before she lost herself, howling in feral bliss as she came over her thighs, another wet and messy orgasm accompanying her ravaging. The story had gone a little off the rails, but she was determined to finish it.

Withdrawing his cock from the clearly exhausted girl, Chris leaned back again, smiling to himself as she slumped weak and exhausted down, limp and needing a moment. He still hadn't gotten his second, but patience and consideration were virtues. Only once her breathing was normal and her afterglow had dimmed did he drop the question he'd been sitting on. “What is the sluttiest thing you've ever done?”

The question took Laura by surprise. She'd been building up to the threesome, having expected that to be enough, for the amazing, size changing-enhanced anal sex to be enough to let Christian finish deep inside of her ass, to leave her gaped hole leaking with cum. But there he was, rigid and still only one load in, and she needed something. Closing her eyes, she searched frantically for something darker, deeper, coming across a little bit of a kink setup she'd often denied she even had, but which the situation had forced her hand into. She'd come clean.

“Sabertooth overpowered me,” she said, speaking frantically, the words spilling out of her mouth into one single, rapid mess that made her boyfriend's eyebrows perk up. “I tried to fight him off, but if Wolverine can't beat him, how could I? So he handcuffed me and fucked my face.”

A blowjob was pretty much the only thing they hadn't done, and the sheer filthiness of the words made Wingbat reach eagerly for the bedside table once again, pulling out the handcuffs and grabbing Laura in front of him and on her knees by the hair. His mind was torn between putting things on pause to ask where the rape fantasy thing was coming from, and the overwhelming desire to act this scene out as well. “Like this?” he asked, grabbing her wrists behind her back again and hurriedly cuffing her.

Laura nodded eagerly.

_“I should have thought of this sooner,” Victor said with a smile, gleeful in the sight of the exhausted and defeated Laura handcuffed on all fours before him, hair rolled tightly around his hand to keep her in place. “This is the best way to get back at him.” Defiling Laura would be delicious; the fact she was the female clone and 'daughter' of his nemesis only sweetened the entire arrangement greatly. “Open wide, pretty, I'm coming in!”_

The story was over at that, because to accurately play out how it went meant that Christian had to keep her from talking, and he cared by that point more about fucking his girlfriend's face than about hearing more of Sabretooth doing the same; she'd planted the seeds, and for this one he needed no further colour commentary, trying to emulate the savagery with which Creed would have slammed his cock into Laura's mouth, claiming it with one powerful thrust that ended when her lips pressed to his base and his tip reached deep into her throat.

She choked, eyes going wide as she looked up in fear and deep, feral lust at Wingbat. It was a surprise just how eagerly he took up the offer, but more notable to her was the fact that he was still seven feet tall, that his cock was suitably larger than she was used to handling. Vigorous oral was nothing new for them--practically lazy day foreplay--but rarely had she had to suck a larger Christian off, and she was a little out of her element. Not that her talents came into matters at all, treated to the tugging of her hair as he began to make good on the whole 'facefucking' part by keeping her head still as his hips began to move.

Every bit of energy he had left was in his hips, focused on fucking the love of his life's face as intensely as he could. On giving it to her as rough as “she” deserved, even if the she struggling and resisting before him was most certainly not the real Laura; she could take the roughness. Hell, she clearly enjoyed the roughness, given the intense squirming on display. This was the climax of a game, taken to its logical conclusion of intensity and pure physical lust.

Her writhing got to him though, and he decided to give her a little something to help tide her by. Pulling out of her gasping mouth, saliva dripping down out the corners of it, he leaned forward, his slimy cock pressing against her face. “Kiss my balls,” he snarled, leaning forward over her body on all fours as he fumbled to grab the vibrator. She did as she was told, nuzzling into his heavy, dangling sack, kissing and lapping and sucking at it, while he turned the buzzing on and sank it most of the way into her very needy, overworked pussy. She screamed into his sack at the sensation. “Now be a good slut and tighten your thighs, because if it falls out, I'm not putting it back in.”

She nodded in understanding as he tugged on her hair again, making her cry out in agonized bliss, but more importantly open her mouth wide for his cock to slam back in. Whether this apparent desire for a rape fantasy was for his titillation or not, he was going to indulge it and see where it went. Maybe she was testing the waters with him, seeing where his boundaries were in a roundabout way that didn't have to involve full-on asking for him and setting up that potential embarrassment. It was certainly easier to ask in the throes of passion and completely without actually posing the question. And if that was her intention, then given the way Wingbat fucked her face, she had certainly accomplished her goal.

Her sloppy gagging noises filled the room, steady with the backbeat of his balls slapping against her chin as he hilted deep into her throat every time, her nose rubbing into his pubic hair, a little wiggle of her head induced by the tug on her hair in fact encouraging that. Not genuine humiliation, but certainly a little edge of roughness, to Chris's dominance over her. Saliva dripped out of her wide open mouth, mingling with precum to form a thick, stringy combination that coated her mouth and his crotch, dripped down onto the bed, left thick strands of it lingering to connect her lips to his groin with every pull back before the slam forward united them again.

Wingbat wasn't the only one enjoying himself, though. X-23 was ecstatic to feel this facefuck, rough like none other, intense and sloppy, tinged with just enough pain to excite her even further. Her thighs gripped the end of the dildo tightly, insistent on keeping it firmly rooted in her pussy, buzzing hard and driving her up the wall as she began to roll her thighs and pump it in and out, using what leverage she could on it to fuck herself harder. This wasn't something she'd wanted to be so open about her desire to indulge, but the seeds had clearly been sown, and soon enough she would reap them.

Not that she let it show, straining and struggling in vain, as if she wanted to break the handcuffs, pretending they were far too strong for her to break. She had to play into the role of course, of the slut in over her head, gagging on a cock she couldn't handle, trying to break free and get away from the slamming hips and the massive dick orally ravaging her. Where only moments ago she was playing the cocky whore sleeping her way through the mutant population, now she was firmly rooted in opposition, still playing along because she adored Chris and had yet to find a time she wasn't receptive to his requests for sex, but having fun in pretending otherwise.

The extra tightness, the feverish build, the teeming lust, and of course the previous intense anal that, had Laura not bowed out earlier would have undone him all on its own, finally caught up to Christian. His cock throbbed one last time inside of her tight, grasping throat, Chris pulling back as his cum began to pump in thick, potent ropes down her gullet. He let his tip rest on her lips, filling her mouth as she moaned and whimpered, gasping for air as she gagged on the cum she tried to swallow, failing to catch it all as much of it leaked out the corners of her mouth. It was a slutty, incredibly lewd sight that only made Chris's orgasm all the sweeter.

The flood of cum filling her mouth and her throat and leaking out of it, making her feel like what she was pretending to be, helped Laura sail gladly into orgasm number three. She howled even as she coughed and spat up more cum onto the bed, shivering as her fire spread across her body, straining against her handcuffs. Squirting again, this time she came all over her clenched thighs, the toy still buried inside of her, buzzing and driving her up the wall furiously. Her vision went white and she couldn't contain the noises she was making, feral and unfettered in ways that surprised Chris as he watched in amazement, lust, and shock all at once.

She was a little hazy on what happened next, but when her breath and awareness of her surroundings had returned, she was no longer handcuffed, her face had been wiped off, and the hands in her hair were anything but rough. Fingers caressed her soft locks and her scalp, which had sustained quite a lot of abuse, but was very receptive to this new affection. On instinct, she had snuggled up into the familiar position with her head against Christian's chest, her boyfriend returned to normal size and intent on pulling back after their game by showering her in care and love.

“That was quite the adventure,” she said softly, closing her eyes and soaking in his warmth. She never felt endangered throughout, but resting on his chest still gave her a certain measure of security that never didn't feel nice. “Thank you for being willing to play along.”

“It was my pleasure,” he said softly. The hand in her hair was also against her back, helping to encourage her into the warm position against him as the fingers tended to her head. “That was a lot more fun than I thought it would be, although I am left with a couple questions. Mainly, was all that talk of threesomes trying to hint at something?”

Flashing a coy smile, Laura placed a hand onto Wingbat's chest and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips, smiling and leaving it open to his interpretation. “What was the other question?”

“It was about that last part, but I think I know the answer, and we can wait until another night to talk about it.” His free hand grabbed the blankets that had been carelessly discarded over the side of the bed, pulling them up and over the two of them for that extra bit of snuggly warmth. “I'd rather focus on us for the moment, and on how much I love you. All that other stuff can wait.”

Nodding softly, Laura reached for his free arm, pulling it over herself as she draped her own arm over him, slipping up and into a position more conducive for sleeping than mere post-sex cuddling, but which was still very much in his arms. “I love you too,” she whispered softly, eyes closing as she added, “And in case you had any doubt, I only have eyes for you.”

“I know.”


End file.
